trick or treating
by jrlam
Summary: Starfire and Raven moved out of the tower the day after a Halloween party. It was a night everyone forgot. Three years after they left, on Halloween two little girls come knocking at the titans door asking for candy. What's gonna happen now? Warning: OC bashing (not sure why anyone would care about the other characters.) Major BBRae and RobStar minor aquaterra cybee flinx jeriKole
1. Chapter 1 knocking

**first story! Yeah! Ok well this is an idea that just came to me after watching the movie Juno and reading some weird book and also its close to Halloween. so if you haven't guessed what this about from that piece of information or from the summary then I'm in really big trouble. LETS GET STARTED!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the teen titans or any super hero or anything like that mentioned in this stories exept my other characters.**

* * *

**Summary: Starfire and Raven moved out of the tower the day after a Halloween party. It was a night everyone forgot. Three years after they left, on Halloween two little girls come knocking at the titans door asking for candy. What's gonna happen now? Warning: OC bashing (not sure why anyone would care about the other characters.)**

**Parings: Major BBRae and RobStar. Not as major AquaTerra, Flinx, JeriKole and CyBee.**

* * *

**Highlight of chapter: **

**"Well guys, I didn't come in here to watch you guys get all mushy gushy with each other. I got a surprise." Cyborg waved a remote with two buttons on it around in their faces. **

**"What is it?" robin asked with no interest. **

**"Dude if its another itching power attack I don't wanna know." Beast boy stared at the Robotic man from his place on the couch.**

**Trick or treating**

**By jrlam8**

**Chapter 1 Knocking**

**(Main parings this chapter :RobOc,BBOc)**

The warm lovely smell of melted chocolate and caramel intoxicated the air in the titans tower. Robin occupied the kitchen, cooking caramel and chocolate covered apples. The dark haired 20 year old dipped another crisp apple into one of the pots simmering on the stove and let the sweet mix envelope the apple. Katie wrapped two skinny arms around his torso and purred out a, "that looks great."

"Well Katie! Today is the year we get to host the titans Halloween party." Robin pulled the apple out of the goop. The last time they hosted the party was three years ago when things were different. Robin could remember that day like it was the day before. It was the last time he saw two of his former companions. The masked hero could picture red headed friend hanging up the streamers and placing pumpkins around the OPS room. That job right now was being taken care of Megan and beast boy. The green skinned teen and his brunet girlfriend where busy hanging up decorations for the night to come. Megan was quickly levitating the tape while Beast Boy held the black and orange streamers in place. Megan let out a snortish laugh when some of the tape caught beast boys green hair.

"OW!" he screamed in shock, "what was that for?"

"Ha nothing! My powers just slipped." Megan said through her odd giggles.

"Oh yea where have I heard that excuse." Beast boy rolled his green eyes and stared into her hazel ones.

"Oh BB! Come on! It was just a joke!" Megan playfully punched him.

"Yea I guess so! You want to play video games?" Beast boy asked.

"Hm. Sure just let me make some honey tea and finish the last few pages of my comic book." She said smiling at him.

"That cool, just hurry."

"Ok will do dude." She giggled. Megan moved a gloved hand towards a coffee pot that was resting on the counter. She moved a pot under the sink to start boiling some water. Robin moved over as she placed the pot on one of the back burners next to a kettle that was left untouched for several years. Megan let Robin move back to where he was standing while she opened one of the cabinets and retrieved sugar and a tea bag. She moved onto the fridge happily grabbing the cream from the recently cleaned cooler. Katie tied up her strawberry blonde hair in a nice ponytail before handing the coffee pot over to her brunet friend. Katie had on a nice dark pink crop top on that ended right below her bust and a matching short skirt that covered up to mid thigh, A outfit that nicely exposed her stomach and legs. Her hair when it was down reached all the way to her bottom. Megan had shoulder length dark wavy brown hair and wore a leotard, the leotard had no sleeves and was a nice lilac color. It complemented her very well. The green teen and boy wonder looked almost identical to what they did in there teenage years. Cyborg, who was in his workshop at the moment, hadn't changed one bit.

"Robin. You don't think anything will happen right? Like-" Katie twitched, "Ariel coming back."

"No! Not Ariel." Robin's eye twitched slightly as he placed another apple down on the drying pan.

"You guys are so obsessive! Just chill." Megan rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Yea dudes, just chillax enjoy the holiday break the villains are giving us." Beast boy nagged at them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think Slade came back to haunt y'all." The doors hissed open revealing cyborg.

"I don't know who this Slade is but I will defeat him!" Katie said in a very serious tone, she flew up and her hands and eyes glowed pink with power.

"No! It's perfectly fine Katie! Y'all just need to calm down, we defeated that guy ages ago." Cyborg raised his hands in defense.

"Ok as long as the crook is in captivity." Katie Said, her booted foot touching back down on the ground.

"Well guys, I didn't come in here to watch you guys get all mushy gushy with each other. I got a surprise." Cyborg waved a remote with two buttons on it around in their faces.

"What is it?" robin asked with no interest.

"Dude if its another itching power attack I don't want to know." Beast boy stared at the Robotic man from his place on the couch.

"Nope! Remember when star wondered why we don't get and I quote 'The tricking of treaters' and raven said that it was because we were on a deserted island? Well I just happened to have a little free time to build this!" Cyborg pressed the button with a ta da effect. The floor shook as all of their attention was given to the sight outside. A long street looking long boardwalk extended to the main land and all of them stood in awe.

* * *

Smoke puffed out of a chimney in a small cottage on the main land of jump city. Four people rested on the lawn watching the sunrise in the beautiful sky. The two twenty year old women sat on two lawn chairs looking up at the sky while two small girls gathered leaves in a small pile.

"Careful of the sticks my little bumgorf." One of the women called out to the pair.

"Yes we wouldn't want to poke an eye out." The other women said with a little less emotion.

Raven and Starfire, two pervious titans, sat on the front lawn of their house. The two girls, their girls, enjoyed the autumn leaves and crisp air. Stars green eyes looked longingly into the sun. Raven looked at her with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" She asked the red headed alien, "Something is troubling you."

"It is nothing dear friend, I just wish we may visit our old companions." Starfire sighed. Her head hung for only a moment then it came back up with a smile. "Who's ready to get ready for the joyous holiday where little bumgorfs dress up and ask for delectable treats?"

The small girl with black hair and blue eyes looked up at her, "I'm ready!"

"Me too!" the other girl shouted.

Star took the blue-eyed girls hand and led her inside while raven picked the other girl up and plopped her on her bed.

"Please hold still little bumgorf." Star pleaded the small girl.

"Yey yey!" the little girl cheered jumping on her mother's bed.

"Mar'i please stop moving." Star asked the girl in a more firm tone.

"Paine do you want the gloves on or off?" Raven asked her little girl.

"I want tem on!" Paine shouted waving her arms.

A few band-aids and moments later the two three year olds were dressed. Mar'i had a Cinderella dress on while Paine had on a cute little lion outfit. Mari's blue eyes twinkled as she twirled in her dress. Paine just smiled as her small fang popped out of her bottom lip.

"I could just, as the people of earth say, eat you!" Star said glowing.

"That's almost right." Raven looked at them, "you girls be careful, ok? You have your powers just incase."

The girls nodded their heads. A long lulling sound that was their doorbell rang. Raven answered the door to see a blonde singer. "Hello Melvin." Raven greeted.

"Hiya Rave." Melvin waved at her.

"You be careful with the girls and don't bring them anywhere near the tower." Raven glared.

"Wont do boss!" Melvin mock saluted her.

"Bye auntie star! By mommy!" Paine kissed the two women good-bye.

"Bye!" Mar'i shouted.

"Be back by seven! Be careful!" Raven shouted after the trio.

"They will be fine. I reassure you that friend Melvin will make sure they will come back unharmed." Starfire looked at the lady beside her.

"Excuse me mam, trick or treat."

* * *

**Ok how was that? Good bad? Too short? REVIW PLEASE! IM BEGGING YA! I NEED FEED BACK. I will edit it later on and stuff but yea… As for now this is all. Read review follow favorite I don't know… IM HAPPY AS LONG AS ONE OF THOSE THINGS IS DONE!**

**Bye for now~ jrlam8**


	2. Chapter 2 back flash

**OK so I am still learning how to do this so, if it's confusing I'm very sorry. I'm not even so sure if this is going to appear in the correct story. GAH! I really need help if anyone is willing to teach me how to add new chapters and edit and stuff. I tried googling it but it didn't really help. Anyways, I reread the last chapter and one of the reviews and there was some confusion. I think I even confused myself a little. I wanted this chapter to clarify everything so it won't be a continuation of where I left off; it's more of a flash back chapter. So to clarify, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A BBOC AND ROBOC! It just has to start off like that in order for the plot to work. I would never make it OC paring because, 1) because I love bbrae and robstar 2) because I named Megan and Katie after people I don't like because they are mean people. I like the name Paine and that's my friends name so that's why the little girl is named that. I purposely made my OC's (Megan and Katie) look like starfire and raven for a reason to be revealed later on. I'm trying to explain all of this while trying to NOT give my main plot away. Its extremely difficult for me not to just say the whole plot and give it away so I can clarify. I FEEL SO CONFLICTED. Wow and this is a very long little note, that I guess is not so little any more. SO ONWARD WITH THE EXPLAINING BACKROUND CHAPTER THINGY! **

* * *

**Summary: Starfire and Raven moved out of the tower the day after a Halloween party. It was a night everyone forgot. Three years after they left, on Halloween two little girls come knocking at the titans door asking for candy. What's gonna happen now? Warning: OC bashing (not sure why anyone would care about the other characters.)**

Parings: Major BBRae and RobStar. Not as major AquaTerra, Flinx, JeriKole and CyBee.

**Highlight of chapter: "Whoa there girlllllllll! Put the laser gun down." A drunken bee looked at raven. **

**"We surrender!" Jinx slurred from her spot on Wally's lap. **

**"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Raven asked in utter shock. **

**"What's its look like baby? We are partying!" Beast boy's slung an arm around her. **

**Trick or Treating**

**By jrlam**

**Chapter 2 back flash**

**(NO MAIN PARING IN THIS CHAPTER)**

The loud noise of the music made the items on ravens shelf shake. Over in the OPS room, a Halloween party was commencing. Raven had been down there for only a few minutes before retreating to her room. The teen smacked her lips and decided to try and make a cup of tea. When she arrived in the ops room she saw everyone coved in powder and acting like they were high. This was strange to raven considering there was no alcohol at the party.

"Whoa there girlllllllll! Put the laser gun down." A drunken bee looked at raven.

"We surrender!" Jinx slurred from her spot on Wally's lap.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Raven asked in utter shock.

"What's its look like baby? We are partying!" Beast boy's slung an arm around her.

"Call me that again and you're dead." She glared at his arm. Raven sniffed some of the powder that had settled on a vision and let out a big sneeze. Suddenly she started seeing different shapes and colors and lost control of her mind and body. She had no control over what was going to happen next.

It was still dark when raven woke up. She wasn't in her room and her head was pounding. The room she was in was a huge mess and smelled odd. She tried to recall what had happened as she got dressed and walked down the corridors to the kitchen.

Some nice tea will help. She thought to herself.

Starfire was in the kitchen too, "something is wrong. I can feel it." Starfire announced.

"Me too star." Raven said emotionlessly.

"In my stomach region. I can feel something." Starfire said in a serious tone.

"Yes I can sense something is wrong with me too." Raven mumbled.

The horizon was painted yellow, orange, and pink from the sunrise. 16-year-old robin let out a small yawn as he stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scanned around his room. He bent down to pick his boxers up when a splitting headache hit him. He held his head with one hand and felt around for his suit for the other. When he was finally dressed and the pain dulled down, really took a good look around. Parts of his sheets were black with soot and some of them burned. He made his way down to the OPS room to catch up on paper work and watch the morning sky.

It wasn't until the alarm went off at exactly 2:00 pm, that robin felt like something was missing. "Titans! Slade!"

"Really? That day after Halloween? Doesn't this dude get the meaning of week off?" beast boy complained.

"TITANS GO!" robin shouted his famous line. Cyborg and beast boy scrambled into the T-car and robin hopped onto the R-cycle. They arrived at the jump cities most famous bakery in a matter of moments. A slade bot was waiting there for the while some robot minions attacked the bakery and some neighboring shops. "Beast boy! Cyborg! Get them from on the ground! Raven! Starfire! Get them from the sky! I got the slade bot."

Beast boy and Cyborg Charged at the robots while the sky remained empty. "Hey Robin! How come Starfire and Raven get to slack off?" beast boy yelled at robin.

"What do you mean there-" Robin looked up at the sky. Distracted, the slade bot took the opportunity to strike robin. Robin snapped his attention back to the battle at hand. The two other teens were longing for their female teammates, seeing as they were getting buried under robots.

"Ah dear robin, give up yet?" The Slade bot cooed.

"Never." Robin muttered hitting the robot with a punch.

"Give up robin." The Robot said unharmed.

"Yo! Robin we need back up! Where are the other two?!" Cyborg pleaded.

"Don't worry! We will help you!" A female voice called out, "I am Megan, and this is my partner Katie!"

"Yea! Yea! Just help!" Beast boy looked at them.

"Ok!" Megan squealed in delight.

"Come at me suckers!" Katie taunted them. Her eyes glowed blue and shot a beam at the robots. "Hasta la vista!"

It was only a matter of moments when they all had the situation under control, 15 minutes later the Slade bot and robot minions were defeated.

"Thanks, uh you guys helped a lot." Robin awkwardly smiled at the two teens standing next to them.

"No problem! We are always happy to help!" Megan cheered.

"Is there anything we can do for you guys? I mean like dude, you helped us out a bunch." Beast boy had a wide smile on.

"Well we don't have a place to stay tonight." Megan shrugged.

"I guess y'all can stay with us." Cyborg looked over to see what robin's reaction was to his idea.

"Why are you guys here? Where did you come from?" Robin quizzed.

"We came here in search of a villainess by the name of Arial." Katie explained her left eye started twitching.

"She has a little obsession." Megan explained putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Oh! We have two other friends back at the tower! Their girls too. Although raven seems like she doesn't like you, she'll warm up; eventually." Beast boy chuckles to himself as the titans and their guest strap on their seat belts.

"Oh yea and watch out for starfires hugs, they can literally kill you." robin said through the built in communicator. Robin rode along side the T-car all the way back home, telling stories, making jokes, stuff like that. Like they didn't have a care in the world

"Don't worry starfire. We can't stay there anymore, were supposed to be roll models to others. We can't do so in our-" Raven paused to think of the right word, "conditions."

"But bumgorfs are not something to celebrate?" Starfire asked tilting her head.

"They are something to celebrate when the time is right. Like after your married, NOT when your crazy half metal friend accidentally uses drug powder instead of itching power and you get drunk. No, when bumgorfs happen like that, it is not something to be celebratory of." Raven stated exasperated.

"That is why we must move correct?" Star asked to clarify.

"Correct. Stupid Halloween. Draining my powers." Raven mumbled. Her powers were dulled on Halloween so much that it is like they don't exist. They are dulled because the demons that come from the underworld to haunt on Halloween feed off some of her power.

"I guess I really am a troq." Starfire looked down.

"Don't say that star." Raven comforted in her usual monotone.

"I am glad your friend has rented us this cottage." Starfire perks up. She looks around at the small, yet comfy cottage. It was big enough for the two of them, soon to be four.

Several Months later

Megan just broke the time record on the training course. All of the titans cheered for her. It has been about three months since the disappearances of the two former titans, Raven and Starfire. The titans searched high and low for them but came up rather empty. The three were all very devastated at the loss, they moped for a long time. It wasn't until after the moping period, that Megan and Katie had filled in the positions taking the two girls bedrooms. They helped them forget, but not completely. They were like family, part of their hearts were still out there doing who knows what. Cyborg was strangely the only one with suspicion of the two new members. Though he was friendly to them, he couldn't help but feel like it was no coincidence that they showed up right after the girls left.

It's painful to watch them. Cyborg thought. He had to watch his friends fall in love with what he thought were the wrong people for them. He often, how some people call it, Cockblocked the situation.

One time he went with beast boy and Megan to the movies and right in the middle if the movies when beast boy leaned in to kiss Megan, cyborg put his head in between them. Everyone stared at them when beast boy screamed "What the fudge dude? Why are you being such a huge cockblock!" After that they were escorted out of the theater.

Something's wrong. He thought

"That will be $7.89." The cashier looked disapprovingly at Raven as she was handed the cash. Raven followed the cashier's gaze to her baby bump then sent a glare to her.

"Friend! We should bye more of this!" Starfire came up to the cash register holding a bag of grapes, "my bumgorf has been craving the purple fruit." Starfire patted her baby bump proudly as the cashier rung up the grapes.

"$9.05." The cashier mumbled.

Starfire and raven returned from their errand shopping and returned to their cottage on the border of jump city. Starfire slipped off her hollow ring and sighed. They had been in the house by theme elves for a few months now and the news about their disappearance was dying down.

"I hope we won't be forgotten."

Slade was hidden in the shadows as he mumbled to himself, "My plan is going along perfectly. The titans won't know what hit them! Now all I have to do is wait for little star and Rae to mess up. When they are all together again, I will get my chance."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sorry it was so short. I didn't really want to go into detail about the stuff that happened before robin woke up. I mean yea... No one needs to know. Need to know! Review! I will post new chapters soon and regularly. I'm hoping for at least 10 chapters... Anyway. I hope this clears some things up. If you haven't already, I advise you to read the authors note at the beginning. **

**Bye for now! ~jrlam**


End file.
